the rest was history
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: ‘WHAT’S MY PROBLEM? YOU…ITS ALWAYS BEEN YOU!’ I yelled at him. Crawling away from him, till my back was to the wall. sasunaru narusai


I awake…

He left…my heart dropped, my mood ruin

I hate this feeling, being alone even though I have you.

I think I have you…I might not.

I don't know anymore

I continued to stare at the ceiling go around and around.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat

I feel like shit

I sat at the edge of the bed, floor's ice cold

He left the window wide open again

I don't care

I felt it coming up from my stomach to my throat and towards my mouth

I jumped up and made my way to the bathroom.

I made it to the toilet and throw up everything for last night

The food he cooked like every other night.

I got dress

Not up to eating or doing anything else

It was early

No one was there it was just me and my thoughts.

Ugly thoughts, things I don't want to think about

When I close my eyes, I see him

And his lips are moving and yet I can't hear him…

'Naruto' I head my name being called

I paused and turned around to she her running towards me. A smile on her face.

'…sakura, morning' I greeted her the pink headed ninja. I smiled, it wasn't real…she didn't noticed

She smiled and we walked together to the bridge, she told me of her morning. I pretend to listen and nodded and agreed when she asked me a question.

I gazed out onto the clear blue water, the stream that ran through the bridge. I thought of many things, the same old thoughts that I wanted to get away from.

'good morning, Sasuke' I heard her kinda yell.

He was walking towards us, his hand in his pockets…that look in his eyes, he doesn't care for anything or anyone for that matter.

I looked away…back down to the stream.

Who knows how long I stood there staring at the same spot…I couldn't look away from it. I didn't want to.

'you're late'

I noticed Kakashi was there, trying to come up with a lame reason for being late. It wasn't true, I don't know why he even tries in the first place.

'anyways, there is no practice nor missions today' with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I waked away, not up to asking sakura for a date…I know it'll never happen. She's in love with Sasuke….when well she noticed he's not into her-and me.

He's cold as ice, I thought I broke through it

They didn't say anything, to me that is.

I could feel his eyes on me…just staring at me.

It was late, I stayed in bed all day. Not moving an inch

Afraid it'd hurt me if I did, but at the same time I wanted to move.

I wanted to see if I was still alive.

Darkness came soon after

The shower was running…he came back, again.

Only at night, its always at night

Always

I turn facing away from the door, looking at the brown walls.

Soon I could hear him walking around in the kitchen

My eyes shot open

When I felt the bed move, someone was crawling towards me

Soon he was touching me

He knew I was awake

He continued touching me

Soon came the kisses…more touching

And yet I haven't move from my spot.

It stopped…he stopped?

He never does

'-what is your problem, hum? Turn around and face me' he tells me, his voice was cold, no emotions.

I snapped..

I sat up quickly and turned towards him

He stared back at me…blank

I slapped him

His face was still blank

No emotions showed.

'WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? YOU…ITS ALWAYS BEEN YOU!!!' I yelled at him. Crawling away from him, till my back was to the wall.

'me?'

'yea you…I hate this. I can't take it anymore. I'm tried this…I don't-' I could feel this tears running down my face, why am I so weak against him? 'can't you see how much I care for you? And this relatio-'

'relationship? I didn't think you'd take this as far as a relationship.' he snickered.

My world stopped…what?

'wha-what?' tears started coming down my cheeks faster.

'what we have going on between us…means nothing to me, I just need a good fuck every once in a while. And you let me' he finally told me the trued

I knew it, I just ignored it…I didn't want to face the truth

He stood up and go his sword placing it in between his rope and clothing.

'a-a go-od fuck? I'm not a freakin' tool Sasuke. I'm a human. A human with emotions. Damn it!' I yelled at him.

'you're nothing more to me than an outlet of my stress'

With that he left and he didn't come back

'a new teammate?' I looked at her, noodels hanging out of my mouth.

'yeah, Kakashi wants us right now to met him…so come on' she pulled me.

'sa-sakura….I have to pay'

'well, its good to see the two of you'

There was a boy standing beside him and I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked just so much like Sasuke…so much.

'Naruto? Naruto, are you okay?' sakura stood in front of me, blocking our view.

'you're crying'

Sure enough I was crying, tears rolled down my cheeks onto my clothing

I ran…I ran from everything

I forgot about him, I stopped thinking about him long ago.

I was getting better

I was getting my old life back

And he comes into the picture…why?

'Naruto right?'

I look over my shoulder…he was standing here. Hands on his hip. He was smiling, it wasn't true. But he was smiling at me.

'ye-yea' I whispered looking back towards the night sky.

He sat besides me, I didn't move nor said anything to him

'my name's sai..'

'I want to take you out…' he said out of the blue

'you're asking me, when we're fighting?' I asked confused, we stood back to back.

Ninjas coming left and right.

'is it bad timing?' he asked, clearly confused as we fought of the enemy

'kind of…to your right' I yelled, he jumped out of the way of the ninja coming in.

'can I ask you again later?' he asked, killing a guy in blue

I couldn't help but giggle

It was don't with…we sat there. Bodies all around us, smell of death in the air.

'so you wa---'

I let out a sigh

'sure'

I let out a long moan, my back arched up

'let me make you forget about for good' he whispered into my ear, as he untied my headband and tossed it to the floor.

-gasp…my body getting hotter as he continued to kiss and touch me

'ma-make mm-nh-e forget…ah sai'

'let me love you…like he never did'

I let him

We made love that night

It was nothing I felt before. The way my body reacted to his simple touches.

I awoke the next morning to find him hold me against his body.

I love you, sai

We walked hand in hand back home form trainning when I saw him

I stopped dead in my tracks

He was back

I heard rumors, but I figured it was nothing more than a lie

And yet here in stands before me

'Naruto…'

His sweet smooth voice, my heart beating fast.

'Uchiha?' sai asked, his grip on my hand tighten a bit. It snapped me out of my daze.

'sai' his voice was so cold as he said his name

I looked back at me

I couldn't talk

Sai faced me, leaning in he whispered on simple sentence to me.

'let me make you forget about him…let me love you like he never did. Love me…'

I looked back towards him…

'don't you ever come near me…Uchiha; I told him

Turning around I walked away from him with the love of my life.

I heard him whisper

'don't go…love me'

Then he was gone…

'sai,…I love you, stay with me, forever'

He walked in front of me…facing me, he walked backwards

He smiled

'forever my Naruto-chan'

We kissed…the rest was history…

I loved him

We married a month later

A year later Sasuke came back

A few more months later I became hokage

A year after a lady had me and sai first child.

No once has he every tried to talk to me and I never said a word to him

Only when giving orders

…

I don't love you anymore


End file.
